The Force Unleashed 3
by Commernator
Summary: I always wanted the Force Unleashed 3, So I decided to write it! Will start right after the second game, and will focus on Starkiller's path to becoming a Jedi, his relationship with Juno, his struggles leading the Alliance, and the Alliance's development. Will have some elements from Rogue One, retold in this timeline, along with new elements I added in. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hyperspace was quiet and peaceful, and it also left Starkiller some time to think alone. Juno was asleep in the small crew quarters, resting after her capture by Boba Fett and Darth Vader. He stared at the light blue streaks of stars passing by the cockpit viewports, and thought about his new role in the Alliance. _His Alliance_ , he thought. It truly was his. It had been him, or his past self at least, that had gathered the senators to fund and supply it. Even if it was all a trick pulled on him by Vader, to find the traitors so he could execute them, in the end he had gone to the light, and saved them all on the Death Star. Yes, it was him who had saved them. He had realized that him and the past Starkiller were one and the same. He remembered his past memories, and his past feelings too. Even if he truly was a clone, it didn't matter to him anymore. He was Galen Marek. And he was going to lead this Alliance.

The only problem was, is that he had no idea how to lead a group of people. All his life, previous and past, he had been on his own. Yes, he had worked with Juno and Kota near the end of his first life, and he had fought on Kamino with Kota, but he hadn't _led_ there. Kota had. Juno and Kota had both told him that now that he was back, he could rally the Alliance, especially after their successful attack and capture of Kamino. He could lead them to victory. He could lead them to the death of the Empire, and the rebirth of the Republic.

He would have to ask Juno when she woke up. Which would be soon, as they were nearing their destination of Dantooine, the location of the hidden Rebel base. He was glad they were almost there, because he hadn't slept in nearly 8 days. From his escape on Kamino to the capture of Vader had taken 5, and then an additional 3 in hyperspace to reach the remote planet. He would have slept on the _Rogue Shadow,_ but he didn't feel comfortable leaving only PROXY awake at the helm with Vader on board in his meditation chamber. Even though he was restrained, Starkiller didn't want to think would happen if he somehow got loose while he was asleep.

An alarm started to whine, alerting him to the fact they would come out of hyperspace in just two minutes. He straightened and walked towards the crew quarters to wake Juno, as he still didn't know the clearance codes for the Alliance, and he didn't want to risk being shot out of the sky before they could deliver their precious and dangerous cargo to the base. He left PROXY at the controls and walked through the small corridor and palmed the button to open the door to the galley and crew quarters Kota had put in for his troops. It was dark inside and he stepped in.

Juno was still fast asleep on her side, with her head in her hand, breathing slowly. Starkiller smiled. Every time he saw her it made him ecstatic because they were finally together again. He slowly walked over to her and bent down to kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She leaned forward and gave him a slight kiss on his lips before sitting all the way and stretching.

"How close are we to Dantooine?" she asked him, yawning. She stood up and walked into the refresher to relieve herself and freshen up by splashing some water on her face,

"Just a minute or two until we come out of hyperspace," he said. "I thought I should wake you since I don't know the clearance codes, and I'd rather not be shot out of the sky on my return." He sat down on the bed and smiled at her as she walked back into the room and began to get dressed.

"Yes, that would be quite unfortunate for the both of us, especially since this is your glorious return to the Alliance."

"Agreed. I'm going to change out of these clothes while you bring us down if you don't mind," he said, looking down at his scarred and pitted battle gear and tunic. It was the same one he had fought on Kamino in, and he figured he should look somewhat presentable when he arrived in front of the Rebel Council.

"That's fine. If you're not out by the time we have landed, I'll signal for you. It'll be nice to be able to have some time alone tonight Galen," she said, leaning in close to him and hugging him tightly.

"Yes, it will be," he said, as she let go and began to walk to the cockpit. He went over to the small storage area where he had kept his uniforms and parts for the maintenance of his lightsaber in his first life. He was surprised to see that it looked exactly the same when he had last opened it. He realized Juno must have told Kota and his men to leave it alone. The thought made him sad because Juno had been alone for at least a year by the time he had come back and she had obviously been suffering while he had been gone. But he was happy that they were finally back together again, and could make up for last time.

He rummaged around for a while, looking for the least damaged and torn outfit he had. His original training gear was clearly not acceptable. It was torn to shreds in some places, and covered with blood stains from himself and others. Everything else he owned was in various states of disarray from previous missions. His jungle gear was still covered in the dried blood of the Bull Rancor's head he had blown up from the inside out. He wished he still had the Jedi outfit Kota had given him right before he was taken to the Death Star after the ambush on Corellia. He backed away in frustration. He had never cared about what he was wearing in front of others before. Was this because of his increased contact with other beings? Was he going to start caring about how he looked to others? He guessed he had to anyway, if he were going to lead this rebellion. He had to learn skills on dealing with others from now on.

He glanced up and saw an outfit he hadn't noticed before. It was a brilliant white, with a brown sash and belt going across the front. He stood up to grab it. The robes were beautiful, and clearly made with care. Comfortable and breathable, they would be good to wear in and out of combat. He held it gently in his hands and heard PROXY move in behind him.

"Ah, Master! I see you found the outfit General Kota put in your quarters after your untimely death! I do believe they hold some significance to Jedi. You should ask him about them sometime," He said in his bright, robotic voice he usually had. "Mistress Juno told me to inform you that we have arrived at Dantooine, and will be landing shortly."

"Alright, thanks PROXY for the update," he said, turning to him. "But since when have you called Juno mistress?"

"Ever since you and her have been engaged in a sexual relationship, so the first day of our voyage."

Starkiller thought he had shut him down before him and Juno had got, _reacquainted,_ in the cockpit. They had begun just talking, but as the time had passed, things had gotten a little more heated. He had stopped them before they had gotten undressed, since they had Vader in the back of the ship. But they had gotten far enough for PROXY to hear apparently. "Oh, um, okay. Just don't tell Juno you heard us. Keep this between us alright PROXY?"

"Of course Master! I will inform Mistress Juno that you will be joining us on the bridge soon."

"Alright, thanks PROXY," he said as the droid turned to leave. He shut the bulkhead door and stripped out of his damaged and battered combat uniform he had put on when he and Kota had journeyed to the _Salvation._ He folded it as best he could and put it in the storage unit. He dressed himself in the white robes and attached his lightsabers to the brown belt. As he stood up, a patch opened and a few small, brilliantly colored crystals fell to the deck. He bent down and realized they were lightsaber crystals. He quickly counted them and realized there was one aqua blue crystal, two violet crystals, one golden crystal, and three green crystals. One a forest green, one a grass color, and one in the color of lime. He smiled, thinking Kota had probably left them there for him. He pocketed them, intending to use them later. He had always liked the color purple…


	2. Chapter 2

He watched Juno as she flew her hands around the controls, bringing them down to the ground as softly as she could. She looked over at him as they touched down and smiled. His heart warmed, knowing that they finally were finally together, and that nothing would tear them apart again. She stood out of the captain's chair and began to walk to the ramp to meet Kota, Garm, Organa, Mothma, and what looked to be about 50 troops, all with heavy blaster rifles trained on the boarding ramp of the _Rogue Shadow._ In addition to them, Starkiller noticed 2 E-Webs and 5 soldiers with PLEX rocket launchers trained on them as well. Obviously the leaders didn't want their prized captive getting loose and escaping.

He stood up and stretched out his joints, weary and happy to be on firm ground again. He didn't have a problem with space travel, but it always felt nice to have real gravity again. He followed the path Juno had gone, so he could meet the leaders of the rebellion. He was going to give them quite a shock, considering the last time any of them had seen him, he had been fighting the Emperor on the Death Star. In his first life he had sacrificed himself for them, so he hoped they would not hate him for at first betraying them, even if the betrayal had not been intended. And besides that, he needed to be on the ground in case Vader broke out, which was a thought too horrible to imagine. He reached the boarding ramp and walked into the bright sunlight of Dantooine.

Dantooine was a small world in the Outer Rim, in the Raioballo sector. It was a temperate world, warm and filled with prairies, grasslands, hills, streams, and savannahs. The rebel base was situated at the base of a small mountain in the Taikaha Hills, with much of the base underground to conceal it from the air. A large hangar had been dug out of another mountain, with the tarmac also leading outside of it. Starkiller could see a few X-wings, some Y-wings, and a few transports, along with many supply crates and fueling tanks, spread out across the area. Besides the troopers pointing their armaments at the _Rogue,_ it looked as if the rest of the base were going about their normal day to day duties. Refueling and repairing starfighters, moving around storage containers, and other assorted tasks. He reached the bottom of the ramp and went over to where the leaders, Kota, and Juno were talking,

"A completely successful attack. We took some casualties, but managed to destroy their cloning program, and capture the Emperor's pet," Kota was saying in his usual gruff and to the point attitude.

"We don't know how to thank you General, or how you managed to pull this off. It should have been impossible, but you and your men did it."  
Kota grinned, sensing Starkiller coming up behind them. "It's not me you have to thank, Mothma."  
They all turned to see him walking up to them. His bright white robes were flowing in the light breeze, and an aura of light seemed to be emanating from him. His twin sabers were hanging from the brown belt he wore at his waist, swinging slightly as he walked. The brown sash had his family's crest proudly displayed on the front.

Mothma gasped at the sight of him. Garm's eyebrows narrowed as he saw the man who had betrayed them and almost gotten them killed. Organa surprisingly smiled. Unbeknownst to his allies, he knew that Juno and Starkiller had been in love, and was happy for them to be back together. Kota and Juno both smiled at him, and as Juno walked up to him and grasped his hand in hers, Kota announced his return.

"Yes, it is really him. Yes, he is on our side. He is the one who provided the Alliance with the coordinates and schematics for the Kamino Invasion."  
Mothma was at a loss for words. She just stared at him, and then looked from Kota, to Juno, back to Kota, and finally at him. "Bu-but- but how?! We saw the explosion on the Death Star as we were leaving. You're dead! And besides, you're a traitor to this Alliance after what you pulled on Corellia!" She was extremely angry, and her voice was taking on a screeching tone that few heard, as normally the senator was composed, but now she was furious.

Starkiller began to get agitated himself, and felt Juno squeeze his hand. But before he could say anything to defend himself, Kota, who could feel his irritation, stepped in and began to speak.

"Now Senator, this boy helped us pull off the biggest attack the Alliance has ever undertaken against the Empire. What he was in the past doesn't matter anymore. He had changed paths on Corellia, and he was tricked by Vader, just as we all were that day. He fought Vader on Kamino didn't he? He brought him back here, didn't he? He is a hero. This Alliance wouldn't even exist if it weren't for him. Lay off him. He's back and this is his Alliance now. His power will draw in thousands of warriors, and he will lead us into battle after battle until the Empire has been defeated. End of story."

Starkiller felt a little embarrassed at Kota's words. He knew he was powerful, but he didn't like it to be talked about. It made him uneasy for some reason. " _There's that self-consciousness again,"_ he thought. He really hated that feeling, but it seemed as if he was going to get have to get used to it.

Mothma stalked off, obviously still mad but maybe a little bit less than she had been at first. Kota laughed and began to observe the process of getting Vader off the _Rogue Shadow._ Starkiller turned as Garm reached out to shake his hand.

"Don't worry about her, she'll get over it soon. As for me, I forgive you. You have proven through your actions that you mean well. It'll be good to have a strong fighter such as yourself leading this rebellion," he said, in a gruff voice that reminded Starkiller of Kota.

Senator Organa just shook his hand, patted him on the shoulder, and smiled at Juno before turning and following Garm into the compound.

"Well, what do you think?" Juno asked him. "All of this is because of you. You were the catalyst of it all."

He smirked and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to him. "I'll be honest, it's a little intimidating. When I was gathering the senators to lead this Alliance, I didn't think it would grow to be this big. I'm glad it has, since we'll need all the help we can get to defeat the Emperor, but it is a little daunting to think I will be leading all these people."

Juno laughed a little and smiled at him. "Don't worry, if you can take down 2 AT-STs, 20 stormtroopers, and 2 flame war droids at the same time, you can lead these men and women."

He smiled back at her. "At least I have your vote of confidence." Before he could go on, Kota spoke up.

"Can we save the touching reunions for later? If you don't remember, we still have a Dark Lord to transport."

He and Juno let go of each other. She touched his cheek in farewell, and walked over to a group of pilots standing near their Y-wings chatting. As he and Kota walked back over to the _Rogue,_ he remembered what PROXY had said about his robes.

"Kota, PROXY said these robes mean something special to the Jedi, and he told me to ask you about it," he said as they walked.

Kota stopped and put his hand on Starkiller's shoulder. "They are ceremonial Jedi robes. They were awarded to Jedi posthumously who gave everything in order to save the galaxy. You've earned them boy, don't make me regret giving them to you." He smiled and continued walking towards the ship. Starkiller almost missed it, but he thought he had just received a rare compliment from the old general.

He waited at the ramp while Kota and 10 men ran up the ramp and into the meditation chamber where Vader was waiting. Starkiller hadn't faced him since before their departure from Kamino, when he had told him that as long as Juno was alive, his hold over him would never be broken. He hadn't had a response for those words at the time, and didn't think he would have any even now.

It had made him angry because Vader was right. He had taken the entire rebel fleet to Kamino, not because he wanted them to win, but because he was determined to save Juno, at all costs. He suddenly was reminded of something he had told Juno once, that Vader would do anything to sell the deception, and that lives and credits and starships meant nothing to Vader as long as he got what he wanted. In a way, he and Vader were similar in that respect. Sure, their motives were different. His was his love for Juno, Vader's was, well, he wasn't exactly sure. But it was nothing good.

But did the motives matter, if the tactics were the same? Did it make him any better than Vader, at least in that respect? He didn't really know, but he did know that he was determined to become a Jedi, or as close he could be to becoming one. He had to become one, to live up to the expectations of Kota, the Alliance, and his Father. He was trying so hard, but at times the dark side pulled at him so intensely, it was difficult to resist the temptation of falling back to where he had started as Vader's assassin.

He was shaken out of his thoughts at the sound of feet hitting the metal deck and men yelling orders at one another. He detached his lightsabers from his belt, just in case something was to happen. He watched as 4 men came down the ramp first, followed by the huge metal casing and shackles Vader was encased in, with Kota, lightsaber drawn, and the rest of the soldiers following behind him. He heard the sounds of dozens of blasters being drawn up and powered on, as the soldiers behind him trained their weapons on the evil Sith Lord. He tensed as Vader got to the bottom of the ramp and the soldiers began to guiding him on the pathway to the base doors.

Kota called out to the men, "If he tries anything, let us handle it before engaging him!" He kept his lightsaber pointed directly at Vader's back, ready to strike if he should try anything.

Starkiller was beginning to think that it would all be fine, and Vader wouldn't try anything. Vader was halfway to the base when the first soldier began to choke. The metal restraints that were holding Vader began to strain and brake. The first man fell to the ground, dead, as the rest were lifted into the air and Starkiller leapt towards him, both of his lightsabers igniting as they flew into his hands. The soldiers, like they had been told, were standing still, obviously wanting to do something but following their orders. He landed next to Vader just as he got his arms free. He quickly brought up one bright blue blade, slicing off Vader's right hand just above the wrist, while Kota got his left. Sparks flew from the stumps as Vader sagged in the restraints still left, his escape attempt thwarted.

Starkiller stood with his blades crossed at Vader's throat, while Kota shouted for soldiers to get more powerful restraints and something called "Ysalamiri," whatever they were. Medics were helping the 2 men still alive from Vader's sudden and unexpected attack. The rest had been deemed dead by the medics when they had arrived. Starkiller's breathing was slowing as the rush of adrenaline he had experienced began to fade. He was angry at Vader for killing those men, and angry at himself for sensing something but not acting on it until it was too late to save them. But before his thoughts could continue, he noticed something particularly odd. He couldn't sense anything the force.

At first, he thought it was another of Vader's tricks, but before he could slice off his head, Kota put a hand on his shoulder and pointed at several strange, fuzzy, lizard-like creatures in the hands of two rebel soldiers.

"Those are Ysalamiri. They're from the planet Myrkr. These furry little creatures have a special little ability that is going to prove useful to us. They can block out the force, so anyone in their vicinity can't use it. Several of these will be going in Vader's cell, and the hallway leading to it. He'll also be held with some much stronger restraints."  
Starkiller relaxed some, but not much. "It's… unsettling. Being disconnected from something I'm so used to feeling all the time."

"Just be thankful you won't be surrounded by them at all times."

The excitement over, the soldiers gathered around Vader, and began the march towards his cell again. Starkiller and Kota stayed much closer this time, just in case. As they passed underneath the stone arch, Starkiller realized his first true day with the Alliance was about to begin.


End file.
